Devices for rendering 2D video data are known, for example video players like DVD players or set top boxes which provide digital video signals. The source device is to be coupled to a display device like a TV set or monitor. Image data is transferred from the source device via a suitable interface, preferably a high-speed digital interface like HDMI. Currently 3D enhanced devices for sourcing three dimensional (3D) image data are being proposed.
For 3D content, such as 3D movies or TV programs, additional control data for enabling trickplay may be provided in combination with the image data, for example a list of pointers to subsequent locations of frames that can be rendered at increased speed. Trickplay is any rendering mode of the 3D video content at a speed different from the original speed, such as fast forward or fast backward, or slow motion, in various speeds.
The document US 2006/0117357 describes a system for rendering 2D video data in trickplay modes. A digital video signal is reproduced at various trick mode playback speeds. Frame indices associated with video frames of a digital video stream are monitored and a Group-of-Pictures (GOP) size is determined from the frame indices. One or more trick mode play speed parameters are calculated based on the determined GOP size. Presentation of the video frames is controlled based on the calculated trick mode play speed parameters. In one embodiment, the trick mode play speed parameters include a frame-skip count and a frame-repeat count.
For 3D content trickplay has to be developed also. One example of 3D content is a two-dimensional image and an associated depth map. Another example of 3D content is a plurality of two-dimensional images, e.g. the well known stereoscopic content having a right eye image and a left eye image. Yet another example of 3D content is stereoscopic content having a plurality of right eye images and left eye images, to be displayed on a multi-view display.